Sasuke Kills himself (almost)
by Sasukes sis
Summary: Sasuke is tried of his life & is drowning in pain and suffering his best friend saves him or does he?BoyXBoy Rated T but may change to M. Please Review afterwords
1. Chapter 1

**Background:**This takes place in modern-day Japan instead of the ninja world we know and love. Sasuke's parents are dead Itachi is at work. Naruto is the best friend that lives next door that has a crush on his BF.

Sasuke is alone like he is most of the time after school. Ever since the death of his parent he been depressed. Itachi notice that Sasuke can be alone with his thoughts for to long or he starts hurting himself. Looks like today Itachi forgot to take the precaution to lock up everything that can be used to hurt someone or yourself in Sasuke's case.

Sasuke had been home for an hour watching TV when the family picture fell. It was the picture of the time they all when to the lake. Sasuke loved that picture but now it just caused him pain. He picked up the cracked frame and and started to remember the good old times. The times his mom walked in his room when he had a bad dreams, the way her hair moved,the way she smelled, his dads tough way of dealing with him and Itachi and lastly,the way his dad always yelled at him but Sasuke knew his dad loved him. He started to cry.

**TO ITACHI:**

Itachi is at work filling out paper like a mad man. Suddenly his friend pops out of nowhere. "Hey" Kisama said (_spelling?). _Itachi jumped up.

"Oh hi" Itachi said than started getting back to work.

"You need a brake." Kisama said than looked at the stack on Itachi's desk. Itachi chuckles.

"I needed a brake years ago,now this is second nature...Good old sad second nature"Itachi said still working.

"Me and the guys are going to the bar after work you in?" He asked. Itachi span his chair to face Kisama and looked at him.

"You're asking me if I want to go to a bar after work knowing than Sasuke, my little depressed brother, is at home alone and I-" he said than remembered something. "Oh Shit" he said than grabbed his cell than started dialing Sasuke's number and forgot to take it off speaker.

"What?"Kisama said. Itachi shushed him "Did you just-" Itachi shushed him again. Sasuke finally picked up the phone.

"Hello,who is this?" He asked sadly and playing with a kitchen knife in his room.

" It me Itachi. Have you been crying?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe, hey when are you coming home?" Sasuke asked started to grin the knife on his wrist.

"I dunno,why you want me to come home?"Itachi said.

"No, just curious." Sasuke said than cut his wrist and looked at the blood drip down his arm.

"You OK?" he asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said cutting his mom's insinal in to the arm he just cut than made a involuntary wimper.

"You sure?"Itachi said not believing him.

"Yes Nii-san I know that I'm OK"Sasuke said than close the phone.

"See he's fine" Kisama said. Itachi closed the phone

"I have a bad feeling he's lying to me."Itachi said.

"You worry to much." Kisama said.

**BACK TO SASUKE:**

Sasuke does the same to his other arm only with his dad's insinal and again tells out that same involuntary wimper. "Sorry Itachi" Sasuke said to himself. He took out the note he wrote took a handful sleeping pills and climbed into bed._( read if confused so far:Sasuke try this be for and never cut deep enough to be killed so cut himself and is trying an over dose. )_

**TO ITACHI**

It been an hour or so since Sasuke when to bed and Itachi called. Itachi can't get that wimper out of his head and can't focus on his work. "Still worried?" Kisama said passing by again.

"That noticeable" Itachi said looking at Kisama. Kisama nods yes. Itachi sighs. " I can't shake this bad feeling."

" It's called stress."Kisama said.

"I don't think it stress" Itachi said " I know I've been a little over worked but, it feels different." Kisama was about to ask the same question Itachi asked and answered "Different how, I don't know." than looks over at his phone grabs it and starts dialing.

"I bet you 4 vacation day his fine." Kisama said.

"I'm not calling him I'm calling his friend, Naruto, we still doing that bet." Itachi said as the phone rang.

"Hello" Naruto said eating raman.

"Hey Naruto it's Itachi can you check on Sasuke for me? I know his probably fine but still" Itachi said.

"OK?" Naruto said confused than open the door and when to the apartment. "Why don't you just call him?"

"I already did a bit ago." Itachi said. "You at the door yet?" Naruto knocks on the door.

"SASUKE!" Naruto said. No one answered.

"The spare key is under the rug to the left"Itachi said. Naruto got the key and opened the door. He started walking around.

"Sasuke you home?"Naruto said walking to Sasuke's room. He opened the door. He looks at Sasuke. There's blood on the floor and a half empty bottles of pills. Naruto turns pale. "Sasuke you OK?" Naruto paced to Sasuke's side. That made Itachi turn pale.

"What happened?" Itachi said almost panicking.

"Yeah,Itachi I gotta go." Naruto said try not to sound nervous than closes the phone.

**TO NARUTO & SASUKE**

Naruto sat at the corner Sasuke's bed. "Sasuke you OK?" No answer. Naruto saw a note read it than panicked a little but when he calmed down a second later checked if Sasuke was breathing he was was but it was shallow. Sasuke had almost no pulse. Naruto called an ambulance. Itachi came 2 minutes before the ambulance.

"What happened?" Itachi yelled. Naruto handed the note to Itachi and he read it out loud:

_**Dear, Well who ever fines me**_

**_I see death as release for my pain and suffering. I've loved and lost I don't like the feeling of it and don't think I could go through it once more. I love and care to much to let my pain hurt the ones I care. Death is my release._**

_**Love Your,**_

_**Sasuke**_

"Sasuke you moron" Itachi said sadly get annoyed at Sasuke.

_**A/N:Well that's it for now NaruSasu coming soon. Review=more NaruSasu**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:I thought the 1**__**st**____**chapter was OK but looks like people disagree I hope I'm wrong but I don't know you know what will make me know this if you REVIEW! Please Review. Oh and KariNeko thank you for giving my story a chances.**_

At the hospital they pumped Sasuke's stomach and stitched his arms up. Sasuke was in a hospital bed alone in his room with Naruto because Itachi was filling out Sasuke's paper work. "Why?" Naruto said at the tip of Sasuke's bed.

"Why you ask? Because I'm not worth it." Sasuke said

"You worth a life Sasuke."Naruto said try sound comforting.

" Stop acting like you actually care about me." Sasuke said looking at his arm trying to not to pick at the stitches(well at least not in front off Naruto) "You don't care and I'm just Itachi's little bother._**(A/N:I mean bother not brother)**__"_Naruto sat next to him. Sasuke moved over.

"I care about you I care about you a lot,"Naruto said than put Sasuke's head on his shoulder. "you wanna know something?"

"What? That you're a lying right now" Sasuke said.

"First of all get that out of your head and the thing about Itachi too OK?"Naruto said. Sasuke didn't answer "I'm taking that as yes."

"Whatever" Sasuke said. Naruto continued.

"You know what would have happened if you killed yourself ?" Sasuke was about to answer but Naruto didn't let him. "I would have gone with you. Do you understand what I'm saying Sasuke?" Sasuke picked up his head off Naruto's shoulder

"Naruto why, why would you do that for me?"Sasuke said

"Because I can't live without because I think love you"Naruto said than grabbed Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke was surprised and in shock but didn't reject the kiss. Naruto's sweet,gentle,soft lip made Sasuke aroused and happy to see someone who cared about him like truly cared. Naruto slowly and kindly departed from the kiss. "Sorry if that come out off nowhere."

"Naruto" Sasuke said blushing

"What?"Naruto said blushing from shame and love

"Shut up and kiss me." Sasuke said than Itachi walked in the room. A prefect moment destroyed Sasuke thought

"Sasuke what were you thinking?" Itachi said.

"Hn" Sasuke said Naruto gets off the bed and leaves the room. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it" than he goes on his side than wanted to fall asleep. Itachi didn't leave. "Go away" Itachi sat on the tip of the bed.

"What is it? Is this my fault?" he said.

"No, just leave, now, please." Sasuke said "Just go" Itachi left and turn off the lights.

"Sleep tight."Itachi said.

"Yeah yeah" Sasuke said than when to sleep.

**Sasuke's Dream**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking along the beach shore bare foot feeling the warm sand and sea. They were holding hands talking and laughing . It was a dream come true. They sat on a picnic blanket and they watched the sunset. Naruto has his arm around Sasuke and Sasuke has head on Naruto.

"This is nice." Sasuke said.

"Yeah"Naruto said "you know what would make it prefect..."

**End of dream**

"Sasuke wake up!" Naruto said the next day.

" 5 more minutes." Sasuke said in a half groggy state. Than rolled over. Naruto pulled the covers off him. Sasuke sat up "HEY!"

"What?" Naruto said.

"What was that for? I was having a pleasant dream."Sasuke said making a pout face.

"About?" Naruto said throwing Sasuke the blankets.

"Guess"Sasuke said playfully.

"Hm About me"Naruto said pretending he was clueless.

"Maybe,came closer and fine out"Sasuke said.

_**A/N: You want some more of NaruSasu. Yes?Than REVIEW or FOLLOW or something.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:Finally I got a review YAY! from XiaoXiaoTYY and NCA (Guest) . Thanks for caring. I know people are viewing but not review though:( Oh Thanks to the other followers as well. Anyway to NaruSasu. **_

Naruto get on the bed next Sasuke and the start to kiss. The kiss was a little sloppy but very full of passion and desire. They departed the kiss catch their breath. "So it 7am why did you come so early?"

"I missed you I couldn't wait until 9 to see if you get are discharged." Naruto said.

"Awww"Sasuke said than started kiss him again. This kiss was neater and sweeter,softer,gentler and it was just plain prefect. They both started to become hard. Sasuke unbutton Naruto shirt and put his hand on Naruto's chest. Sasuke started to play with Naruto's nipple a little. Naruto started teasing Sasuke by putting his hand near Sasuke's crouch. Sasuke slowly departed from the kiss. "You are not going to get to do that."

" I wasn't going to." Naruto said.

"Yeah sure you weren't"Sasuke said statistically.

" I really wasn't going to. Even though I really want to. I wasn't go to not here anyway."Naruto said.

"I wish I was home alone, with you." Sasuke said. "I want you right now"

"I need you right now."Naruto said. They were about to start kissing when they heard the door open. Naruto buttoned his shirt and got up the bed and sat next in the chair next to him Sasuke sat on the bed with a blanket cover his legs than Itachi came in.

"Hey" Itachi said with a bag at hand.

"Hi,what's in the bag?"Sasuke asked.

"Your closes or do you want to go to home in that hospital gown?"Itachi said trying to lighten the tension between them a little.

"Funny" Sasuke said than Itachi passes him the bag. "Thanks"

"You're well come." Itachi said than left the room.

"Is it me or that was a little awkward." Naruto said than got up .

"I don't know or care" Sasuke said "now come here" Sasuke pulled Naruto by the collar just a little.

"No I ain't getting caught well almost caught."Naruto said.

"You're no fun."Sasuke said Naruto kiss Sasuke on the cheek.

"Later,I promise."Naruto said than started to left the room.

"Naruto" Sasuke said Naruto turn around "Love you"

"Same" Naruto said than left the room.

After they said he can be discharged Sasuke got dressed in a the closes he was given. Itachi picked out black skin tight jean,a white t-shirt and some sneakers. Itachi signed some papers than they started to drive home. "So" Itachi said try to start a conversion about Sasuke's almost suicide.

"No"Sasuke said than crossed his arms.

"That's it no you almost kill-"Itachi said but was rudely interrupted.

"I'm not talking about it." Sasuke said. Itachi stopped the car. "Why you stop the car?"Itachi turn around.

"Get out." he said.

"You're joking." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Nope, out now"Itachi said Sasuke did as he as told and than Itachi drove away. Sasuke cursed as he did. "Where am I?"

"Sasuke?" someone called. Sasuke turn around it was Sakura. "What are you doing in this part of town?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Itachi left me here" Sasuke said trying to make sure that she didn't realize the stitches on his arms.

"Why?" she said.

"I don't know" Sasuke said.

"You know how to get home from here?" Sakura said.

"I don't think so." Sasuke said.

Two hours later after Sasuke finally got home he found a note saying:

_**From: Itachi**_

_**Sasuke I when food shopping be back soon.**_

_**To: Sasuke**_

Than he locked himself in his room. Naruto calls him 5 minutes later.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Good,Bad,OK, or what? REVIEW or something.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:So it seems people take forever to review or something so I just going to update (Thanks TearsDrippingDown) love you guys **_

"Naruto?" Sasuke said as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah" Naruto said eating raman.

"Why don't you just come over you're right next door? Literary." Sasuke said.

"Yeah,but I'm eating."Naruto said.

"Just come over I see you eating all the time." Sasuke said.

"I'll go when I'm done." Naruto said as he put his bowl in the sink. "I'll go in a minute."

"Fine."Sasuke said than closed the phone. Naruto closed the phone and rolled his eyes.

"Bitchy" Naruto said than washed his bowl. When he was done he knocked on Sasuke's door. Sasuke opened the door. "Hi"

"Get in here Naruto."Sasuke said than Naruto walked in than closes the door behind him. Sasuke sigh "What do you wanna do watch a movie,play video games or what?" Naruto shrugged and got closer to Sasuke.

" I dunno but I have an idea." he said than Sasuke a kiss.

"Later" Sasuke said after they pulled away from the kiss."

"What do you wanna do watch a movie or play video games."

"Um movie"Naruto said

_**A/N: I know this chapter suck but I did this before I had to go to my aunt house for Thanksgiving Hope you liked though **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:Sorry this took forever to update anyway so here chapter 5 R&R **_

Naruto and Sasuke were on the sofa cuddle and the movie just finished. Sasuke was starting to fall asleep on Naruto. "That was terrible."Naruto said.

"Hu" Sasuke said.

"That was terrible I said."Naruto said. Naruto moved in and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke responded by kissing him on the lips gently.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."Sasuke said getting up and stretching.

"I wasn't thinking that!"Naruto said almost yelling it.

"Whatever moron."Sasuke said. Naruto gave Sasuke a stink face. "You know I love you."

"Teme"Naruto said.

"Idiot"Sasuke said.

Suddenly Itachi came with the groceries. "Sasuke help me with this." he said almost dropping the bag with 4 tomatoes inside of it. Sasuke grabbed the bag just in time ans put the tomatoes in the refrigerate.

Minutes later after putting away all the groceries and Naruto left"I'm going to bed."Sasuke said.

"OK but you going to school tomorrow." Itachi said sitting on the sofa.

Sasuke fell asleep in his warm,soft bed until the very next day.

_**A/N:Again sorry this took forever but I have a life. Love you people Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:Sorry if my story starts to suck I really started to get in to Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Sebastian is so smoking hot. *drool* Anyway enjoy the story (This chapter is about Sasuke and Itachi and there brotherly love no not Uchiha incest love normal brotherly love ) **_

Sasuke woke up at 5:30 like always and when to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Itachi was already there making breakfast. "Sit"he said. Sasuke sat down.

"I can make my own breakfast."Sasuke said sleepy like.

"I know,but,this is what I do."Itachi said place an omelet with extra tomatoes.

"Thanks"Sasuke said as Itachi sat across from him and with his own breakfast.

There was something off about about today. "Oto-" Itachi started say at the same time as Sasuke started to say "Nii-"

"You go first" Itachi said.

"You know I love you-" Sasuke said. Itachi interrupted him and got up and hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Shut up,screw what you did your here now and that all that matters OK." Itachi said hugging him a little tighter. "Promise me something."

"What?"Sasuke said.

"Don't ever do that ever again"Itachi said hugging a little more tighter.

"Itachi"

"What"

"I can't breath"

_**A/N:So not bad right. Sorry if they are a little OC but this was another story idea and that story and this story became one no I will not post the original story idea because it ain't fan fiction boo :( Next chapter come soon I hope. Love you guys**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:Yay new chapter. Pay attention when you read when I go back on forth on what going on with Sasuke & Naruto than to Ino and the being of KxG's argument because I don't want comments that say "What going on?" "I don't understand" Etc. If you do comment something like that I will PM you the chapter or this A/N OK thank you very much. Again don't be afraid to R&R **_

_**Warning: May contain other Naruto other couple **_

Sasuke and Naruto are walk to school the way the always do. But Naruto had something planed today. "Sasuke let's go the long way"

"Why?"Sasuke said.

"Just come"Naruto said pulling Sasuke.

"OK OK I'm coming" Sasuke said following Naruto. Naruto pulled Sasuke left and right until the pasted the park were they use to play ninja as kids. "Why we here?" Sasuke said.

"Just come"Naruto said leading Sasuke to their favorite tree as kids. They sat underneath the tree. " Remember the stupid pack we made as kids?"

"We would follow our something way even if it kills us" Sasuke said "or something like that."

Ino lives around the park and she always when there after school but today something told her to go to the park in the morning. She saw Naruto and Sasuke and hided. "I hope they didn't see me" she thought.

"Yeah,something like that. That was the last memory at this park and at this tree"

"You're point?" Sasuke said confused.

"I can't hear them" she thought and moved closer within hearing range

Naruto took out a small pocket knife and got up to face the tree. "What are you planing to do with that?"Sasuke said looking at his arm and the stitches. Naruto carved a heart in the tree.

"Guessed it yet?"Naruto said than carved the letter N in the heart. Sasuke got up and took the knife from Naruto and carved in + S.

"Forever" Sasuke said. Naruto grinned.

"Forever" Naruto said. Sasuke kissed Naruto.

Ino cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming in shock. "Since when are they dating?!"she thought out loud but not loud enough for Sasuke and Naruto to hear.

Naruto took the knife and put it away. "Wait,his mean we're officially dating and not B.F.W.B._**(A/N: B.F.W.B means Best Friends With Benefits) **_? Right?"Sasuke said.

"You are so clueless. I love that about you."Naruto said taking a step closer to he's boo.

"Oh Shut up."Sasuke said than out of no were Naruto was already kissing him and had his tongue Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke wanted to pull away but Naruto lips were so soft so warm so prefect. They lend against the tree. Sasuke moaned.

"Damn"Ino thought "I can believe this I know Sasuke is bi but why him?"

"Let's go"Naruto said when he parted from the kiss.

"Fine"Sasuke said. "but you owe me if we're late"

"Whatever"Naruto said.

**Later during lunch**

Sakura,Ino and Hinata were talk about what Ino saw while eating their lunch. "Is that really what you saw."Sakura said.

"Yes I'm 100% positive."Ino said.

"N-Naruto and S-Sasuke kissed?" Hinata said shyly and nervously.

"That's what I said."Ino said than took a sip of her milk.

"Oh" Hinata said. Suddenly Shikamaru and Temari sat at the table making Hinata jump.

"Sorry Hinata" Shikamaru said.

"So what you guys talking about?"Temari asked.

"Ino saw Naruto and Sasuke kiss" Sakura said.

"And?" Temari and Shikamaru said unite. Kiba and Garra sat down across from Temari and Shikamaru.

"And what?" Kiba said. They ignored him.

"You know they ain't straight so why is this a shock?" Temari said.

"It's not that." Ino said.

"You know what we don't care."Temari said than got up and pulled Shikamaru's arm "Come on Shikamaru, let's go."

"I don't wanna get up."Shikamaru said. Temari took twister off Garra's tray.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!"Garra said. Temari placed one end in her mouth.

"If you want to be at the other end you should go" Garra said. Shikamaru followed Temari tiredly.

"When did you two get here?" Sakura said.

"2or4 minutes ago" Kiba said.

"You don't say 2or4 minutes you say 2or3 or 3or4."Garra said.

"Why does it matter?"Kiba said.

"Because 2or4 doesn't sound right." Garra said.

"You two are fighting because he said said 4 instead of 3" Ino said point at Kiba"how are you two even dating?"

"SHUT UP!" they yelled at the same time.

"OK than." Ino said. Kiba and Garra were still disputing even after they left. Later maybe five minutes later Naruto and Sasuke saw them and sat at the table across from them but needed to each other.

"Guys" Naruto said. Still arguing "GUYS!"Naruto yelled.

"...And that why you don't say 2or4 minutes you say 2or3" Garra yelled. Out of no were Sasuke started laughing. Garra and Kiba stop yelling and stared at him.

"What is wrong with you?"Kiba said.

"Sasuke you OK?"Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped laughing.

"I'm sooo sorry but that is the dumbest argument ever." Sasuke said. "And I know dumb argument."

"Whatever" Garra said. Ino and the others from before came out of practically out of thin air and sat at the table in the spots the were before.

"Hi NaruSasu"Ino said.

"What?!"Naruto said confused.

"Did you say hi to me or Naruto?"Sasuke said also confused .

"She said hi to the both of you"Sakura said.

"What she call us?" Naruto said still confused.

"N-NaruSasu" Hinata said.

"It a combination of your names" Sakura said.

"OK why?"Naruto said.

"Ino saw you two kiss and-"Sakura said but was interrupted.

"You two kissed ….again"Kiba said.

"None of your business" NaruSasu said blushing.

"You blushing says otherwise" Ino said.

"Stalker" Sasuke said.

"I was not stalking you" Ino said "I was observing something when I saw you two and you two happened to be kissing"

"In other words you saw Sasuke and started"observing"him." Kiba said. Ino struggled. "That means yes"

"Like Sasuke said Stalker" Naruto said.

"Don't say that I'm more like a guardian angel." Ino said know that what she said was an epic fail.

"You know I'm not dealing with you right now." Naruto said than got up and left the cafeteria.

" Anyway I got to go cheer him up now. Thanks Stalker." Sasuke said in a happy sarcastic tone. He got up and went to go find Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out "Were are you?" Sasuke looked to his left. Naruto was sitting there at the windowsill. Sasuke sat next to him. "OK what wrong? I thought I was the really sensitive one in this relationship."

"I'm not sad I'm pissed." Naruto said. "Ino get into everything it drives my crazy."

"I know it drives you crazy but you stormed out."Sasuke said. "Normally you would yell or throw a fit."

"You know but."Naruto said.

"But what?"Sasuke said. Naruto took out a necklace from his pocket. It had a blue-green,long gem at the end off it. "Why do you have a necklace?"Naruto got up and when behind Sasuke and put the necklace on him.

"I wanted to do that" Naruto said as he sat were he was. "I wanted to do that in front of them so they know your mine."Sasuke sat the speechless. What could say? Everything he said in his head sounded so stupid. "Sasuke say something,please."

"Hm"Sasuke said.

_**A/N:So what do you think. Sweet right? This is my Christmas gift to all of you. (The rest is stuff about the first A/N you can skip it if you like)**_

_**About 1**__**st**__** A/N: I read it to someone they were lost because they were also texting so blame that person.**_

_**R and R please that can be your Christmas present to me**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:OK I know you guys are view just not R&R etc. that's cool I would love it if you did. I do answer and start a conversation with you if you PM back.(if you a guest I give you a shout out) Anyway in this chapter or the next 1 maybe not where there is lemon someone tell me if that lime makes it M. I don't need to loses my account because of this or the next chapter. F.Y.I. I couldn't sleep when I wrote this so I'm so sorry if I messed something up O.D. Mean this was not planed at all.**_

"Sasuke you OK?" Naruto said.

"I'mfine"Sasuke said holding the gem.

"You like it? Hate it? Don't just sit there."Naruto said. Sasuke leans over and kisses him on the check.

"Love it." Sasuke said "Because its from you."Naruto smiled.

"You had me worried for a minute."Naruto said. "What do we have next?"

"Study hall."Sasuke said. "Meaning we have a free period."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Naruto said think dirty thoughts. Sasuke recognize it and than blushed and forgot where he was for a minute. Sasuke remembered where he was sighed.

"No" Sasuke said.

"Why not?"Naruto wined.

"Because I'm not get caught."Sasuke said.

"You're no fun." Naruto said.

"Than go Fuck yourself than."Sasuke said got up and started walking to class. Naruto went after him. "What?"

"Nothing,just thought you-"Naruto said but was interrupted.

"I do,just not here."Sasuke said.

"Why not? I'm sure the other would cover for us."Naruto said.

"It's not that."Sasuke said flustered.

"What is it than?"Naruto said.

"None of you business." Sasuke said flustered and blushing cutely. Naruto thought about it for a minute. Naruto cut in front of Sasuke and did let him pass. "Move!" Sasuke said still flustered and blushing.

"Sasuke you a virgin?" Naruto said in a loud whisper. Sasuke looked down and blushed. "Aww Sasuke Uchiha is a virgin."

"Shut up or I bet Ino well hear and I will be a laughing stalk." Sasuke said blushing.

"That is so cute I never thought you were-"Naruto said but was interrupted.

"Shut up or I'll knock you out."Sasuke said very irritated and still blushing.

"What?It's cute." Naruto said. The bell rang to start next period.

"Let's go."Sasuke said hope he was saved by the bell. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him towards the school cleaning supplies closet.

"Where are you take me?"Sasuke asked. Sasuke isn't defenseless put he doesn't fight back unless you make him. Naruto didn't answer. He open the door to the supplies closet. "I'm not lose it in a supplies closet." Naruto pulled Sasuke inside and closed the door behind them.

"I know but" Naruto started to say but lost his train of thought so kissed him. Their kiss so sweet and gentle.

"That was because."Sasuke said. Naruto kissed Sasuke again only this time it was more roughly yet more passion than any other kiss every given or received by the both of them. Naruto let his hands wander. Seconds later Sasuke was doing the same. Naruto slowly put his hand near Sasuke's crouch. Suddenly Naruto remembered what happened at the hospital.

**********************Flashback************************

"Awww"Sasuke said than started kiss him again. This kiss was neater and sweeter,softer,gentler and it was just plain prefect. They both started to become hard. Sasuke unbutton Naruto shirt and put his hand on Naruto's chest. Sasuke started to play with Naruto's nipple a little. Naruto started teasing Sasuke by putting his hand near Sasuke's crouch. Sasuke slowly departed from the kiss. "You are not going to get to do that."

" I wasn't going to." Naruto said.

"Yeah sure you weren't"Sasuke said statistically.

" I really wasn't going to. Even though I really want to. I wasn't go to not here anyway."Naruto said.

"I wish I was home alone, with you." Sasuke said. "I want you right now"

"I need you right now."Naruto said.

********************End of Flashback*********************

Naruto departed from the kiss sourly. "What's wrong?"Sasuke said.

"Nothing but remember when you said I wish I was home alone,with you. I want you right now"Naruto said. "What did you mean by that? A virgin doesn't say that."

"You remember that." Sasuke said "What I meant was I was going to let you take me. I was going to let you figure out if I was or wasn't a virgin."

"That's messed up." Naruto said.

"Well I needed to find some way to tease you a little." Sasuke said.

"You know forget I asked."Naruto said.

"Whatever."Sasuke said opening the door to leave.

"Sasuke"Naruto said. Sasuke turn around. "Text me in class. Kay? Sasuke smirked.

_**A/N:So yeah like I said this was not planed at all so if I screwed something up or this chapter make no sense tell me and I'll try and fix.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:So it this chapter that will probably make it M maybe not . Someone tell me!Please!F.Y.I. I know I spelled something wrong I just don't know were it is.**_

_**When they are texting**_

_Sasuke looks like this (see)_

**Naruto looks like this (see)**

This last period and the two lovebirds have been texting across the room from each other. It was the normal what they wanted to do after,if Itachi was going to late etc. until Naruto text-ed Sasuke:

**"****R U H ?"**

_"__What!?"_

**"****R U Horny"**

_"__I know what U said I just did expect U to ask me that"_

_"__In school"_

**"****The problem w/ that is?"**

_"__Ur sitting next to Sakura Me Ino see the problem."_

**"****So Idc I'm horny and I want to know what your think"**

Sasuke sighed and liked the idea but at the sometime he was well nervous but for what? He trust Naruto.

_"__You really care what I'm thinking."_

**"****Yes I care"**

_" __I'm thinking how I feel so innocent."_

**"****Explain"**

_"__Innocent in the cents that I have never don't nothing. And it feels weird,yet I want you to take me,I want you to do everything to me, I want to be yours._ "

Sasuke looked over to see if Ino was looking at him. She wasn't but still didn't like the idea of her look at he was doing when he wasn't looking.

**"****I don't want you to take you,I need take you and I don't want you to be mine,I need you to be mine. So don't feel so innocent because it's true you don't anything but you innocent is cute yet arousing . "**

Sasuke blushed as he read the message. He was a little aroused but its not like it mattered. It took Sasuke two seconds may less to responded.

_"__I want you to mess me up so bad right now"_

Naruto was a little amused by that sentence. Maybe it's because it came from Sasuke. Naruto wanted to do more than just mess Sasuke up he wanted to leave Sasuke wrecked.

**" ****I want to do everything to you"**

Sasuke didn't know why but the thought of just looking at Naruto turn him on. Naruto noticed something was up with Sasuke but was too busy try not to moan at the ideas running through his head about what he wanted to do to Sasuke.

They both sat there feeling like if every second felt like hours and every minute felt like days. They were almost in agonizing pain from only waiting 10 minutes. Finally the bell rang. Sasuke irritatedly sighs. They practically ran out of the classroom and outside to the ally seconds away from the school and made-out because they couldn't stop themselves from feeling each other skin.

Across the street Shikamaru and Temariare looking for her purple car. "Where did you park it?" Shikamaru pissed off yet in a lazy tone.

"I don't remember OK!" Temari yelled about to bite Shikamaru's head off. For some reason she looked across the street and thinks see Naruto from behind. " Hey Shika is that Naruto?" Shikamaru looks.

"I think so" he said than walked 3 steps so now he saw Naruto from an angle which mean he also saw Sasuke and where Naruto's hand was. "I think I'll go stop them before they get arrested." Shikamaru when and cross the street. Temari walked to where Shikamaru was.

"O so that what he meant" Temari said. "Wow they're really going at it." Shikamaru tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto slowly turned around.

"Wha-"Naruto said departing from the kiss.

"You guys should probably go home there a good chance you could get caught here."Shikamaru said. Sasuke ignored him and pulled Naruto closer. Shikamaru sighed and when to Temari.

"They ignored you"she said. He nodded. They walked away to go look for Temari's car.

Things were getting hot and heavy with Sasuke and Naruto but not hot enough for Naruto's taste. Sasuke was already pre-cumming all over Naruto's hand. That fact made Naruto glad but also made him painfully hard. Naruto took Sasuke's hand that was on his chest and put it in his pants and in his boxers. Sasuke curiously played with it. Soft moans come from Naruto as Sasuke's inexperience hand wandered. Within minutes Naruto pre-cumming in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke moaned. "Let's go to your place." Naruto moaned in a begging tone. Naruto already had ideas for other stuff he wanted,no, needed to do to Sasuke.

"I don't want to wait that long." Sasuke said seductively.

"You think I do? Come on please it just 5 minutes away." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed impatiently than took his hand out of Naruto's pants.

"Fine." Sasuke said. Naruto took his hand out of Sasuke's pants licked his fingers and kiss Sasuke. Naruto got closer.

"It won't be in vain,I promise." Naruto whispered in Sasuke ear. Sasuke grabbed Naruto even closer.

"Don't tease me."Sasuke said than kissed him.

When they finally got to their building. Sasuke open the door and they made-out up the stairs until they reached their floor. Sasuke took out his keys but before could put it in the lock Naruto's door opened and Naruto's mom was standing there with her arms crossed. "Hi" the boys said.

"You're late."She said.

"I know we were busy." Naruto said and checked the time on is phone. "We're only 20 minutes late."

"Sasuke you're luck Itachi is going to be home late well later than usual,"She said uncrossing her arms. "or I won't have cover for you."

"Thanks"Sasuke said. Than open the door to his apartment. "Can Naruto come over? Please."Naruto gave his mom a puppy dog face. They had a silent battle.

"Fine" She said giving in but not yet finishing her sentence . They when inside and shut the door behind them. She cursed under her breath than called Naruto. As soon as he picked up the phone she yelled. "DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR IN YOUR MOTHER'S FACE!"

"Owww"Naruto said.

"I was about to say Itachi said he doesn't want Sasuke to be home alone so if he don't come by 9:30ish you can sleep over." She said.

"O OK" Naruto said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Naruto close the phone rolled his eyes and through his phone one the coffee table,than sat on the sofa. "Come here" he said seductively. Sasuke walked over and sat on his laps facing him. They kissed. Less than two minutes Sasuke felt Naruto was hard was a rock.

"That was quick."he said .

"No it really wasn't."Naruto said. "But you wouldn't know the difference." Sasuke didn't know how to react to that so he just kissed Naruto. Insult or not Sasuke didn't care. Minutes later Naruto moaned he was so hard it hurt but didn't want to rush Sasuke into getting conformable.

"You OK?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto said trying not to seem needy because at this point he was about to start just ripping Sasuke's closes and well, pretty much rape him. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto which made Sasuke get closer and put pressure on Naruto's privates.

"Oww" Sasuke slowly bounced up and down making Naruto moan. Loud. Sasuke liked the sound of Naruto's moans. It made him feel warm. Sasuke got up and grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him in to his room and pulled him on his bed. They removed each others closes within seconds. They were kiss and with every move they made in each mouth they each got harder and harder. Sasuke moaned as he started to pre-cumming which made Naruto very impatient and annoyed he wanted to be inside Sasuke since the 6th grade when they were dared to kiss. He felt like this was taking forever. "Sasuke" Naruto moaned wanting to fuck him senseless. Naruto departed from the kiss and when lower and lower...

Naruto bit ther tip Sasuke's privates. Sasuke whimpered but for some reason made him pre-cumming more make Naruto slowly lap it up. Sasuke moaned. Naruto put his hand in Sasuke's face. "Suck" Naruto said. Sasuke did as he was told.

"I-I-I"Sasuke said about cum "think I'm about to-" Naruto stopped right there. He wasn't about to let him cum, not yet anyway. Naruto's fingers were warm and moist. They got in a more conformable position. When they got there they made-out for a little. Naruto slowly put one finger up Sasuke's up entrance. He flinched.

"Relax,it will start to get less bothersome."Naruto said sweetly. Sasuke nodded. When Sasuke looked like he was use to it Naruto put in a second finger. Sasuke looked bothered but less than the first time. "You OK? Because I can stop."

"I'm fine."Sasuke said. He really trusted Naruto. They knew each other since the age of 4 and know most things about each things other. Well enough to write a very,very,long book.

_**A/N:So I'm stopped the chapter there because if I got to into this chapter I would forgot about the next chapter which I think its going to be more plot-ish(I know that's not a word) I think. Like I said before is this now rated M? Yes or No?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:Hi! Its little old me! This chapter is flashback to earlier that day so sorry if you get lost. And yes I know I spelled some names wrong. Screw me. And yes I know who Tobi really is I think I spelled it both with an I and y. And I know everyone is somewhat OC. **_

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke are doing that, Kisama is at the hospital calling Sasuke like a nut. Why is at he at the hospital, well it all started around 4o'clock which is 2hrs and 10mins before they get off. When Kisama said. "Me and the guys are going to the bar after work you in?"

"No" Itachi said working. "I gotta go straight home to take care of Sasuke."

"Sasuke is a big boy he can take care of himself." Kisama said than walked over and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Yeah I know,but I'm don't want to came home to what happened." Itachi said in a sadden tone but still doning work.

"You know no one thought you would come to work today." Kisama said. Itachi nodded. Kisama walked away and left Itachi alone. Kisama walk into the kitchen where Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and,Hidan where the where talk and drinking coffee. Kisama sat next to Hidan.

"So is he coming?"Deidara asked.

"Nope"Kisama said.

"Itachi is going to drive himself insane." Hidan said than drank some of his coffee.

"I agree" Sasori said.

"Gave him a break the man has been through a lot." Tobi said. "He parent died when he was around 18 or so, he finished raising younger brother,Sasuke, he took his G.E.D. so he never got to finish high school with his friends,and lastly his sweet,little brother try to kill himself." Everyone was shocked that Toby knew so much about Itachi. "Not to mention he doesn't drink more than a glass or 2 a month,he doesn't smoke,and he hide his emotion in a lot a situations." Tobi said than drank his coffee. Hidan was the first to say something after the awkward silent.

"How do you know all this?"Hidan said. Toby got up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Because I fucking lesson when he beside to open up instead of fucking zone out or put fucking alcohol in my coffee. Tobi yelled.

"Looks like Tobi finally lost it."Kisama said.

"I DON'T LOSE SHIT!"Tobi yelled. Their boss heard the commutation and walked in the room to investigate.

"What in god name is going on here!?" he yelled.

"Nothing Sir." they said unitedly. He smirked.

"You know you guys can call me Pein right?" Pein said. "Now what going on for real tell me as a friend not a boss OK." They nodded and told him everything. "Wow. You guys really care about him."

"Well" they said unitedly awkwardly.

Meanwhile Itachi poor is crunching numbers and typing papers up. "...so add the 2 plus...equals that...and that's the answer" Itachi mumbles to himself. " That can't be right." He did his math again. Same answer. "How are we losing that much money in a week?" Itachi printed the calculation out got up and started to walk to Pein's office. He crunched the numbers in his head to see if he made a mistake which he was most certain he didn't. "It's right" he said a little louder than when mumbles to himself. It just so happened that he walked by the kitchen when he said that and Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan,Kisama, and Pein where talk and stopped when they heard him say that.

"So you agree you need a day or 4 off."Pein said. Itachi stopped walking turn around and back in the room. Still only paying little to no attention.

"What are you talking about? I was crunching numbers." he said still crunching numbers.

"Give me that!"Pein said and snatched the paper from him. Pein read it. "Itachi, you forget to add the interest group."

"No I didn't it right there" Itachi said than pointed to it.

"That way to low to be it."Pein said rereading it.

"That what I thought "Itachi said "but it could be a mistake, by someone."

"Like?"Pein said

"Me or Koran,she's the one who sent me the numbers."Itachi said.

"Itachi, I think it's you."Pein said. Everyone left the room.

"You sure I checked it over and over."Itachi said. Pein gave him a look that said you really sure about that. "I did checked it over."

"I'm not saying you didn't"Pein said than put his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "but,you do seem stressed out."Itachi let out a pissed off sigh.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"Itachi said annoyed. "I'm not." he lied.

"You are going out tonight after work and you are going to have some fun."Pein said.

"No I'm not."Itachi said annoyed.

"Yes you are or I'll fire you"Pein lied and Itachi knew it to but at this point to shut everyone up he said:

"OK Fine, whatever." Itachi said than stormed out. They guys walked back in.

"So?"Kisama said.

"What do you think?" Pein said.

Meanwhile Itachi is in his working area obsessing over the digits. "I don't made a mistake."Itachi said. Because he was made to have plan and he know the way they got when the drank he decided to call Naruto's mom to keep on eye on Sasuke.

"Hello? Uzumaki resistants."She said making dinner.

"Hi Minato, it's me Itachi."

"O hi Itachi what up?"she said.

"Would you mind keeping on eye on Sasuke for me? I'm you to be home a little late."he asked.

"Yea sure"she said.

"I'll be home around 9:30ish the latest 10ish. O and before I forget please don't let Sasuke alone."

"Itachi I know what happened,go out have fun,it'll do you some good"she said.

Itachi close the phone took that as a yes because he really was not in the mood to hear that shit again. If one more person said you look stressed go have fun he was going to lose it. All of a sudden Kisama walked in. Before Kisama said anything Itachi said. "Think about what your about to say and-"he was cut off by his phone ring. He picked up the phone and put it 4 or 5 inches a away from his ear and waited for Minato to finish yelling. "You done?"

"Itachi"she said out of breath. "that was very disrespectful."

"I'm have a bad day OK."Itachi said. "Don't take it the wrong way."

"Fine but only because I think of you and Sasuke as 2 other sons." Minato said.

"I got to go,bye"Itachi said.

"Bye"she said than close the phone. Itachi did the same. He looked at Kisama.

"What? Just spill it." Itachi said.

"This is going to be the best-"he was interrupted by Itachi trowing a stapler at him. He miss. "that could have hit me."Kisama wined. Itachi smirked.

"If I wanted it to hit you it would have hit you." Itachi said than looked at the time. It said 6:05. "They sent you to make sure I don't leave."

"Yep" he said Itachi shut down his computer and unwilling the got up.

Hours later its around 8:59. Everyone meaning Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan,Kisama,and Pein are so drunk that Itachi who only had not even 2 shot before they got like this, he decided to take everyone home. He somehow got very them in his car and started driving. Deidara was acting like a girl, Sasori was hitting on Deidara,Hidan was cursing his head off and detracting Itachi,Kisama wanted sushi, Toby was saying he was a good boy,and Pein was yelling. When Itachi finally got to the freeway Hidan started cover Itachi's eyes for god knows what reason. "Everyone shut the fuck up! Hidan let me see the the road."Itachi yelled swerving on the freeway. Suddenly he swerved off the road and hit a flagpole that had smaller flagpole the crash jerk everyone forward and back both time the heard popping and a scream with it. The front of Itachi's car was wrecked Itachi love that car but he was the busy worrying about the 6 foot pole that probably just shattered his rib. "Please tell me that sober up someone enough to call 911." Itachi said quivering in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI!"Hidan said than saw close he was to being in the same situation as Itachi, if he was less than an inch close to him when the car moved forward than he would have been screwed. "Itachi you OK" Hidan said with shock in his voice.

"Just call 911 asshole"Itachi said try not to seem in pain and Hidan knew he was in pain but yet Itachi was try to play it off. Hidan for some reason waited a second in take out his phone."Now!"Itachi said weakly. He was starting to feel lightheaded, it was slowly get harder and harder for him to breath suddenly he coughed up blood. Than just passed out.

**Breaking News:**

_On __Sunaūruton'neru Highway_ _there has appeared a crashed vehicle. Witnesses said that there were 7 people in the car. All the victims were taken to Konoho Hospital. One of the victims are in critical condition the others are unknown. There will be more of this story as the details come. _

**_A/N:So yeah this is the starting of the plot,well,I think. Anyway PM me or R&R. Don't ask question about their healths because I won't answer. Thank you for all of you who are still reading and stayed until it finally got more in a plot-ish. F.Y.I. This story is going to be long it you haven't notice. That's a good thing trust me. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:This is what happening at the hospital now well more or less. Oh I just realized(Well think) I use wrong name for Naruto's mom so if it bother you I'll fix it later or did you not notice it ether? Not to mention I'm away behind on Naruto Shippuden(Sorry about spelling) yes So yeah enjoy **_

Kisama and Tobi were the first ones to be to be treated after the they stabilized Itachi. All they need were a couple stitched to the side of the head but still had to stay need to stay in the hospital for observation. Everyone else have a couple broken bone nothing big the worst is a broken arm and also have to stay for observation.

Kisama is pacing back and forth calling Sasuke from Itachi's phone. "Pick up your fucking phone."He mumbled pissed off than close it and sighed.

"Still not answering?"Pein said wonder how in the world did he broke his arm in the accident.

"No Duh" he said close the phone.

"Don't no duh me!"Pein said "why don't you call him tomorrow"

"I don't know" Kisama said statistically "why don't we go ask Itachi."

"OK I see your point,but you don't really think his going to be dead by tomorrow?"Pein said. Before Kisama could answer they heard a coughing with beeping. "Itachi's room is that way right?"He said point to his right were the sound was coming from. Kisama answer by getting up and leaving the room to check the commutation. Pein followed leaving the door open. When the got to Itachi's room the saw doctors and nurses around him trying to put a breathing tube down his throat. When a nurse saw them they were asked to leave. They left the room and when back to their own and when on there beds but could still hear everything.

Everything from the coughs that sometimes had a little splatter sound following it, everything from the the nurses and doctors yelling and moving around. They heard this for a good,long 5 minutes unable to start a conversion,until finally they heard someone say it in and people start to walk away. When a nurse walked by their open door with a splat of red dots on her chest. Kisama got up and caught up to her. "Excuse me" he said taping her on the shoulder than she turn around.

"Yes"She said sweetly.

"My friend Itachi-"he started to say but was interrupted.

"He's fine."She said on a peppy tone. Than turn around and started walk away than mumbled "For now." Kisama pretended not to hear that and walk back in his room.

"So?"Pein asked. Kisama ignored him and started calling Sasuke again still from Itachi's phone. "That bad?"

"Shut up" he said as he let they phone ring. Still no answer. "What in the world could a 16 year old be doing at 2 in the morning?"

"Sleeping?"Pein said because Itachi said Sasuke was a late bloomer so he couldn't be doing the thing not to mention Sasuke wasn't dating no one well that he knew.

"Shut up!"Kisama said than decide to go to bed and sleep.

Around 4:30 in the morning the lovebirds were just laying in Sasuke's bed after sleeping for 2 or 3 hours. "So how was your first time?"Naruto asked.

"Prefect"Sasuke said with a smile on his face and with his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled.

"Keep that in mind when you get up."Naruto said. Sasuke decide not to ask not to mention he didn't wanted to get up. He wanted to stay next to Naruto's warm body.

"I don't wanna go to school"Sasuke wined. "I want to stay like this all day with you"

"Me too,but unlike your first time life ain't."Naruto said. Sasuke sigh.

"Did you here Itachi come in?"Sasuke asked.

"How was I should hear the door open?"Naruto said almost yelling it.

"Gee it was just a question,"Sasuke said "Don't bite my head off."

"I'm not going to bite your head off."Naruto said than kissed Sasuke's forehead. "You wanna do a quicky"

"I'm not in the mood."Sasuke said get of Naruto and starting to get up.

"Let me get up first"he said. Sasuke let him get up first than Naruto helped Sasuke get up. Sasuke almost fell but Naruto caught him. "Hurts right?" Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry you'll get use to it"

They got dressed and Sasuke picked up his phone that fell on the floor and checked his calls as the walked to the kitchen.

**Sasuke Missed Calls # 49:**

_Itachi: 10:00 pm_

_Itachi:10:01pm_

(Scroll down)

_Itachi: 11:59_ _pm_

_Itachi:12:01 am_

(Scroll down)

_Itachi: 2:00 am_

"Looks like Itachi when overboard calling."Naruto said looking over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke flinch forgetting Naruto was in the room for a second.

"Yeah,looks like he didn't come home ether."Sasuke said "Should I call him back?"

"I don't know his you brother."Naruto said "I don't know what to do in this situation if you forgotten I'm an only child."

"Shhh"Sasuke said as he dialed Itachi's number. The phone rang a couple times before Kisama picked up.

"Hello" Kisama said.

"Itachi?"Sasuke said wonder who this is and who had Itachi's phone.

"No it's Kisama." he said.

"Why do you have Itachi's phone and were is he?" Sasuke said a bit nervous because Itachi always meaning always picks up the phone when its him.

"Hmm we're at the hospital so yeah..."Kisama said. Sasuke drop his phone the last time he heard that over the phone was the day his when his parents died. It wasn't word for word bur still...

***FLASHBACK***

"Sasuke come over here mom and dad want to talk to you over the phone."Itachi yelled to his younger brother who was watching TV. Sasuke walk over to Itachi who handed him house phone.

"Hi Mom and Dad!"Sasuke said so gladly. "Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital working." his mom said.

" You guys working late?"he asked.

"Your mom is"his dad said.

"Come home soon." Sasuke said.

"We well"His parents said in unison.

**Break News:**

_Today atKonoho Hospital a mad man broke in the hospital and started shooting the staff. Witnesses said that he shot everyone he saw in site yelling "That what you get for killing my F****ing brother you a**holes." There staff said that everyone that died will be dearly missed. Now back to you _

***END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke?"Naruto said picking up Sasuke's phone as Sasuke stood there motionless. "Hello?" Naruto said to Kisama. "What did you tell him?"

"Who is this?"Kisama asked.

"Sasuke's..."Naruto started to say. What was he suppose to say to say friend or boyfriend,he didn't know if Sasuke wanted to wait to tell Itachi or not.

"Sasuke's what kid?" Kisama said think he knew what was going on.

"Friend?"Naruto said try to seem confident in his answer.

"Sure kid,now lesson we're at the hospital so just bring Sasuke over here."Kisama said.

"Ok" Naruto said feeling bad for Sasuke.

"Oh and just so you know Itachi is in a drug induced coma." Kisama said faster than when you rip off a band-aid.

"What!?"Naruto yelled in a whisper. Kisama close the phone. "Well that's nice." he said statistically. Sasuke is still standing there only now he is trembling a little. Naruto put his arm around him. "Calm down"

"What Kisama say?"Sasuke asked still trembling a little.

"Not important."Naruto said. He wanted to tell Sasuke when and if he calm down. He didn't want Sasuke passing out on him or throwing a meaningless tantrum or something like that. "Calm down,breath."

"I'm calm"Sasuke said finally not trembling. "Now what happened?" Naruto sighed walk him over to they sofa. Holding Sasuke's hand he tried looking at Sasuke in the eyes. "What happened?"

"Kisama said Itachi is in a drug induced coma but he didn't say why"Naruto said. The look an Sasuke's face showed that tears were about to fall but they didn't. "You can cry you know I'm the only one here."

"Let's just go to the hospital OK."Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

_**A/N: So this is what I thought of after I saw the movie "Bonds" the Naruto movie for the 3**__**rd**__** time. Oh and Sasuke's mom was a nurse and his dad was a security guard at the hospital just a little F.Y.I.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So is it just me or my spelling and grammar are getting worse as this story goes on?**_

_**When they are texting**_

_Sasuke looks like this (see)_

_Naruto looks like this (see)_

Naruto's mom drives them to them to the hospital. In the car ride there Sasuke seem almost trying to seem emotionless. Naruto tried to comfort him which got him slapped. "Oww that hurt." he yelled.

"Stop trying to comfort me" Sasuke said looking out the window.

"Than say that you're not inaudible and I'm not deaf."Naruto yell.

"Shut up OK I'm not in the mood for this shit."Sasuke said still looking out the window.

"Teme"

"Moron"

When they got to the hospital,Kisama and the other were waiting outside. "Hey Sasuke" Pein said. Sasuke didn't respond. "Okay than." they walked inside and stop outside of Itachi's room.

"Sasuke you-"Hidan started to say but was interrupted.

"I'm not a child. I know he's in a coma,why I don't know" Sasuke said. To shut Sasuke up he open the door.

Sasuke slowly walk over to Itachi's side. Itachi's black hair that was always in a ponytail even when he slept was lose and wild,his skin paler,and for the first time ever he looked weak, powerless, almost dead. Sasuke cover his face with his hand. "What happened?" Sasuke said pissed off but with tears starting to fill his eyes. No one wanted to answer that. Sasuke turn around and face the wall away from the door. "Everyone leave now."Sasuke said with tears starting to role down his face. Everyone listened but Naruto he walked over to Sasuke and put his arms around him. "Don't touch me" Sasuke said walking away from him. "Naruto leave now" Naruto left the room slowly. Sasuke walked back over to his Nii-san's side. Sasuke looked at his big brother than painfully he reached out and touched Itachi's check,it was warm,surprisingly. "Please don't...leave me alone." Sasuke said under his breath crying. Itachi has been there trough everything for Sasuke. If Itachi dies Sasuke will be alone his parents are dead,not to mention his uncles don't even seem to care. They didn't even show up to the funnel. Do you know how mess up is that,how are you not going to say your last good-bye to your family?

Someone the door and walked over to Sasuke. "I'm sorry"they said. Sasuke turn around. It was his mom's and dad's friend and boss Tsunade.

"Oh it's you"Sasuke said sadly than when back at looking at Itachi.

"Expecting someone?"Tsunade asked.

"No just didn't expect you"Sasuke said. After a couple minutes later after just plain silence. " What happened?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Sasuke,I don't think that's a good idea." she said.

"I'm not a-"Sasuke started to say but Tsunade interrupted.

"Don't lie to yourself."she said. "You're already hurt and I don't think opening the wound isn't going to make it heal faster."

"But it's better to open it now while it fresh and bleeding than when it healed."Sasuke said. She sighed. Sasuke was just being difficult.

"Sasuke...I-"she started to say. Sasuke interrupted.

"I deserve to know."Sasuke said "I need to know what happened." She sighed.

"Come here"she walk to the couch in the room. Sasuke followed. They sat down.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Sasuke sat there in complete silences. "You OK?"she asked. He nodded. "Want to be alone?" Sasuke nodded again. Tsunade left Sasuke alone. Sasuke sat there feeling peeved and hurt yet than thinking that was probably the first time in years Itachi had time to himself. That fact made Sasuke smirked. He walked over to Itachi.

"If,I mean, when you make it don't worry about me,"Sasuke said "set time for yourself, I can take care of myself." If it wasn't for the breathing tube Sasuke would have swear he saw Itachi try to smirk. Sasuke started walking out the room when his phone ring. Naruto sent him a texted. Sasuke sat back on the couch.

_"__You OK ?"_

_"__Wait aren't U here in the hospital?"_

_"__My mom made me go 2 school"_

_"__Bummer"_

_"__yea I'm so bored "_

_"__U think I'm having fun?"_

_"__I'm crying my eyes out:'(" _

_"__I no but..."_

_"__still"_

_"__what your point in texting me?"_

_" __C how U feel"_

_"__I feel like shit"_

_" __O I C"_

_"__Fuck off OK"_

_" __U answered the first text I sent so I though U felt better"_

_" __I did until U ask how I feel"_

_"__U didn't have to answer!"_

Sasuke turn off his phone he really wasn't in the mood for this.

_**A/N:So what you do think? R&R Please I could really use it for some reason I feel like this story is slowly doing down the drain. I don't know maybe I'm slowly getting writers block with this story, I do have an idea about what could happened next so yeah...like I said before R&R Please before I start rambling again.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:I'm so sorry this took me so long to update I've been busy. I'm in school so chapters may be delay a bit from this point. F. Y. I. You can skip up to where Sasuke says thank you if you want I just didn't know how to start the chapter so up to where he says that it a mess so skip it or don't I don't care. I maybe contradicting myself but you know whatever. **_

_**When they are texting**_

_Sasuke looks like this (see) _

**Naruto looks like this (see)**

Five minutes later Sasuke left the room. He walked to the waiting room where Tsunade and Naruto's mom were talking. When Tsunade noticed him she asked him to sat for a minute. He did what he was told and turned on his phone and started playing a game on his phone. So how they got to talking about shoe or some other girly thing he was trying to zone out. Naruto suddenly text-ed him.

**"****Hi school over where R U?"**

**"****U don't have 2 reply"**

_"__Hospital still"_

**"****O"**

"So bored Ur mom and my moms friend talking"

**"****I miss U"**

_"__I miss U 2"_

**"****Can't U come home"**

_"__Like I said _Ur mom and my moms friend talking"

**"****O" **

**"****Can't 1 of itachis friends pick u up"**

_"__I have no clue" _

**"****ASK"**

Sasuke walked out of the room but before he did he told them he was going to find someone to take him home. "Wait a minute sweety" Naruto's mom said.

"Like I said I go find someone or I call a cab or something." Sasuke said.

"Just wait a minute." Tsunade said. Sasuke sighed than sat back down.

_"__they said 2 wait"_

**"****Boo"**

**"****i miss U"**

Sasuke smirked.

_"__u miss me or my ass?"_

**" ****:) Both :( "**

_"__Moron" _

**"****Teme"**

**"****I do really miss you :'("**

_"__Miss U more"_

**"****Miss U more than U miss me"**

_"__I don't think so"_

**"****G2G my phone is about to discharge"**

_"__Bye love"_

**"****Love U too bye"**

A couple minutes later Sasuke got up and when to a different sit. He did the a couple of times. He was becoming irritable. "Why you moving around so much?" Tsunade asked.

"You guys have been talking for hours. Itachi seem fine for now anyways I wanna go home."Sasuke mumbled only barely understandable. Naruto's mother took out some cash and gave it to Sasuke.

"Call a cab"she said. "go home" Sasuke gave Naruto's mom a hug.

"Thank you" Sasuke said than left the room calling a cab.

Minutes later Sasuke arrived home. He was tired (and between me and you moody). He when up the stairs took out his key and opened the door the his apartment. Naruto was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Naruto go up and when to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke chickened necked him. "How did you in the house?" Sasuke said.

"Do you really care?" Naruto said not noticing he was slowly cornering Sasuke

"Yes I do care now" Sasuke said "how did you get in the apartment? Answer me." he said only with a little bit of venom in voice.

"You lie"Naruto said seductively and having Sasuke cornered. Sasuke noticed.

"Get way from me."Sasuke said as even more venom creep-ed in his voice. Naruto by this point should have know what was coming but got just a little closer. Sasuke smacked Naruto.

"Owww what is up with you hitting me today?"Naruto said rubbing his check than took a step back.

"You being an ass today that why."Sasuke said. He was tired and pissed off and depressed he was just a mess. " Leave now." Sasuke said commanding it cruelly.

" You don't mean that."Naruto said with Sasuke's hand print on his face. Sasuke gave Naruto the look. Naruto understood and left.

Sasuke laid down on the sofa and started watch TV.

_**A/N:So again sorry if it took a longer time to post this but (reason read 1**__**st**__** A/N) R&R please**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: So yeah, here chapter fourteen and the days are a little screwed up (maybe not) but who cares. Please R&R**_

Sasuke wake up the next day in Itachi's bed. He locked Itachi's bedroom door before he when to bed to stop himself from doing that. He got up made the bed. Looked at the calendar it was Friday. He really didn't want to go to school,he really didn't want to get dressed, he didn't even want to make or eat breakfast. He just wanted to stay in his boxers and sleeping T-shirt all day and not worry about anything. He left Itachi's room and when to his own bedroom climbed into bed and lied down. He fell asleep again as the phrase _my life is fucked up_ when through his head.

Thirty minutes or so later Naruto is outside in the hallway waiting for Sasuke. Naruto started knocking on Sasuke's door. No answer. Naruto call Sasuke's house phone. No answer. He decided to call Sasuke's cell phone and he was sent to voice-mail (meaning again no answer). Naruto got tired of waiting so picked up the spare key and than he opened the door. The apartment seem gloomy and grim. He turned on the lights and just walked into his sleeping beauty's bedroom. Sasuke was still asleep.

"Aw cute." Naruto whispered to himself. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke's soft,pink lips . Sasuke opened his eyes seeing Naruto's wheat blond hair and his sea blue eyes. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Sasuke responded by pulling Naruto closer than started to kiss him. Sasuke bit Naruto's lip hoping for permission to enter. Naruto got on top of Sasuke and than let brunet enter.

Five minutes later after the dance around in each others mouths. "Get ready we're going to be late." Naruto said getting off Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm not going." Sasuke said sitting up.

"Why?" Naruto said than sat next to Sasuke.

"None of your business"Sasuke said suddenly with ice in his voice.

"OK" Naruto said half wondering were that come from than got a little farther away from Sasuke. " I'm going to go before you slap me again."

"Stay" Sasuke said melting the ice from his voice and pulling Naruto closer. " I didn't mean to sounded rude...just stay and don't worry about school." Naruto got closer to Sasuke and cuddled with Sasuke. Something told Naruto that Sasuke needed him. Naruto sighs than take out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Text my mom I can't get you out of bed and that I give up so I'm staying home with you." Naruto said texting. His mom answered. "She upset but can't argue because she is doing something outside the house and school starts in five minutes and she wouldn't make it back in time so..."

"You're staying?"Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Promise me something."

"What?"Naruto said.

"Don't let me drown." Sasuke said looking away from Naruto.

"What do you mean? You know how to swim." Naruto said "And we ain't going swimming anytime soon."

"No dobe" Sasuke said trying to sound a little distant "Stop me from drowning from me." Naruto was confused. What did Sasuke mean? It he going to try and end it (Again)?

There was an awarded moment of silence. How was Naruto suppose to answer if he didn't understand what his lover meant? "Answer" Sasuke said still seeming distant.

"I" Naruto struggled to say. Sasuke moved away from Naruto and rolled over to face the wall.

"Forget I said anything." Sasuke said. Naruto got closer and wrapped Sasuke in his arms from behind.

"Itachi is going to be fine." Naruto said hoping that had some meaning to what Sasuke said.

"I hope so" Sasuke said than sighed. "because it really don't look like it at this point."

"It's not that bad." Naruto said try to comfort him.

"A pole when through him,scattering his rib and piercing his lung and that's why he has a breather, his going to be in a coma for a month or 2 maybe longer." Sasuke said coldly yet tears coming out of his eyes.

"Sasuke,Itachi is not going to die."Naruto said hearing little whimpers of sadness. "Turn around."

"No"Sasuke said still crying.

"Please" Naruto begged. Sasuke turned around. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Look at me." Sasuke did as he cried a river of tears. "Itachi is going to be fine. He's going to be healthy when he comes back."

"You don't know that."Sasuke said crying harder.

"Calm down"Naruto said pulling Sasuke closer. Sasuke didn't fight back and put his head on the blond's chest. " Don't cry" Naruto said.

"I'm going to die alone."Sasuke said sulking.

"No you're not."Naruto said almost insulted.

"Yes I am" Sasuke said pouting and weeping.

"Do you really believe that?"Naruto said. Sasuke wept. "You're not going to die alone."

"Yes I am"

"No,you're not,because,you have me."

_**A/N: So what do you think? **_

_**So tell me when I was writing this a KisaIta one shot thing come through my head. Someone tell me how is that possible? If you people want me to post it PM me DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IT! ! ! ! ! ! but please review about this chapter or the story in general. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:Like I said some chapters ago they are a little late sorry hope you guys still reading this I mean I know you are but a review wouldn't hurt.**_

After Sasuke finally stopped crying Naruto convinced him to get out of bed. Sasuke wasn't hungry and Naruto wasn't going to make him eat for two reason. One he can't cook (because instant ramon don't count) and two he was no good at people persuasive to eat,so they cuddled on the sofa and turned on the TV. "What do you wanna watch?" Naruto asked flipping through the channels. Sasuke shrugged. Naruto really did care ether he just wanted to take Sasuke's mind off everything. He stopped flipping the channels at a random channel. Sasuke didn't even notice. Naruto sighed.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke out of no were kiss Naruto. Naruto is a little shocked but the kiss was sweet and salty. Naruto was starting to get into it but something told him to stop. So he did. "What's wrong?"Sasuke asked.

"What are you doing?"Naruto asked.

"What it look like?"Sasuke said.

"I mean is this really what you want to be doing?"Naruto said. Something just didn't feel right.

"If I didn't would I be doing it?" Sasuke asked. He really did but be just want to forget about the pain in his heart,even if was just for a some minutes or hours if things got heavy. Naruto kissed Sasuke forehead.

"Why does it feel like you're telling me bullshit?" Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged than kissed Naruto again on the lips. Naruto did let him enter.

"Why not?"Sasuke said when he pulled away. Naruto ignored him. Sasuke got up and started to walk to his room. Naruto stops him. "What?" he said.

"Stay" Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto took it was an insult almost. "I'm not an ass you're just not in the in position to-"

"I'm not a child I don't need someone to make decision for me!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stayed there silently. Sasuke started to go to his room again Naruto stop him again. "Naruto let me be." Sasuke wined.

"You're a mess today."Naruto said.

"Your point? Cause I don't give a damn" Sasuke said.

"No point just saying." Naruto said.

"Whatever."Sasuke said than when and sat on the sofa because clearly Naruto wanted for him to stay. Sasuke started flipping through the channels. "What are we watching he said irrigated. Naruto shrugged than got closer to Sasuke . Sasuke move farther away from him. This when on for awhile until Sasuke fell off. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing I just wanted to-"Naruto said lovesome.

"Make up your mind."Sasuke said than stormed out into his bedroom. Slammed the door and lock it than climbed into his bed. "Naruto was right I'm a mess" he cry and whispered into his pillow.

"Sasuke"Naruto yelled and knocked on the door "opened the door."

"No"Sasuke yelled back "go away"

"Sasuke open the damn door."Naruto yelled. Sasuke opened the door than slammed it in Naruto's face. "Oww" Naruto cursed as he's nose started to show the bruise he just got. "Screw you Sasuke!"

"Maybe if you were doing that we would have been having this convention" Sasuke yelled.

"Whatever"Naruto yelled.

_**A/N:I'm so sorry this is so so so short but you know I'm busy not to mention I may have free time to write but I get other ideas and yea so don't hate me. Chapter 16 is on its way this story will be pretty long chapter wise so if you don't like that this isn't the story for you I'm going to stop rambling. Oh wait one more thing if you like KisaIta go read my one shot Please.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:This is a chapter 16(duh) I'm I stretching out the story to much? No right well if I am I don't give a damn. Is my story really that long no it just really small chapters? Why am I asking so many questions?**_

After hours of arguing Naruto decide to apologies for whatever he did which was nothing really when he though about. "Sasuke" Naruto said surrendering and in front of Sasuke's bedroom door. No answer. "I'm sorry"

"No you're not." Sasuke said sounding like he's been crying.

"Yes I am." Naruto said sounding sincerely.

"Lair." Sasuke said knowing the only reason Naruto was apologizing was to cheer him up somewhat.

"No I'm not just open the door." Naruto said. Sasuke thought about for awhile. "Please."

Sasuke slowly got up from his bed all cried out (for now) and opened the door. Naruto flinched covering his face with his hands. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto moved his hands away from his face.

"I thought you were going to slam the door in my face again." Naruto said. Sasuke notice the bruise on Naruto's nose.

"Sorry I did mean to."Sasuke said than looked down the floor.

"It just a scratch" Naruto said smiling. "I think my mom's home want to go ask her to make us something?"Sasuke nodded no. "Watch a movie?" Same answer. "Play video games?" No answer. "OK so what do you want to do than?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto sighed. "Go to the park?" Again no real answer. Naruto walked in the room. Sasuke looked up. Naruto started kissing Sasuke lovingly than pulled away. "Still want to do that?"

"Naruto I'm sorry."Sasuke finally said.

"Why?"Naruto said.

"For everything."Sasuke stated.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said trying to hide the fact that he was worried out of his mind. The two words Sasuke just said didn't sit right in the pit of his stomach.

"Nothing" Sasuke said than started kissing Naruto. Naruto slowly departed from the kiss completely detracted from what his love just said.

"I really don't think-"Naruto started to say. Sasuke interrupted him with his soft lips on his. "Sasuke"Naruto said pulling away.

"What?"Sasuke said sounding so pure and innocent.

"You know what?"Naruto said.

"No I don't what?"Sasuke said pretending to be so clueless. Naruto sigh frustrated than started to try and left Sasuke's room. Sasuke stopped him by closing the door and standing in front of it.

"Let me go Sasuke"Naruto said standing were he was before Sasuke cut in front of him.

"No"

"Why"

"Because I want you here with me."

Naruto wasn't shocked by what he said the blond just didn't know what to say. Sasuke wanted and needed to be comforted. Naruto walked over to Sasuke leaned over and kissed him with all the love he had for him. They slowly slid down the door on to the floor. "I will always be with you." Naruto finally said. Sasuke pulled him closer. They kissed passionately. Naruto was still a little reluctant he know a gave it as an option as what Sasuke wanted to do but still...

Sasuke felt Naruto's unwillingness. "What's wrong?"Sasuke said.

"I don't want to-"Naruto started to say.

"Your not going to hurt me,in away I wouldn't-" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke"Naruto said cutting him off.

"What?"Sasuke said than kissed Naruto. Naruto finally gave in he know Sasuke was going to feel like shit afterward but just couldn't take it any longer. Naruto kiss back passionately and roughly. Sasuke needed friction he took of his shirt leaving himself in his boxers only. Naruto notice Sasuke was already hard but before got the chance to do anything about it Sasuke started playing with his nipple. Naruto didn't even realize the brunet unbutton his shirt. Naruto slid his shirt off and got closer to Sasuke. The brunet slowly, started grinding his knee against Naruto's junk. Naruto started moaning. Sasuke was very careful not to grind to hard because well you know. The blond's moans were driving the black-hair boy crazy and making him very aroused. Naruto accidentally put pressure on Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke moaned and became inpatient. "Off now." he said pulling on Naruto's pants.

"So demanding." Naruto said playing with the tip Sasuke's boxers wanting to pull them off but didn't well not yet anyway he wanted to see how long Sasuke would last try to seem so demanding so he just kissed the brunet. He wanted to make Sasuke wine a little.

After 10 minutes of just passionately and yet roughly kissing and Naruto just teasing Sasuke. The black-haired boy was getting tired of his loves seductive playfulness. He was painfully hard and was getting irritated he want to be make love to not teased with. "Naruto" Sasuke moaned painfully as they departed from the kiss.

"What wrong?" Naruto said knowing what was wrong.

"Fuck me already!" Sasuke moaned with impatience. Naruto ignored the Uchiha request but did put this hand in the brunet's boxers. Sasuke moan with pain and pleasure. Naruto notice how hard Sasuke really was. The blond knew Sasuke was hard but this was just painful.

Minutes later, Naruto now in his boxers and them two on Sasuke's bed, Sasuke was fussing a little. Naruto was torturing him and Naruto knew it too. Naruto took off his boxers than Sasuke's as well. "Finally"Sasuke said as the broke away from the kiss.

"Who said I was going to do anything after I got you like this?" Naruto said.

"Ow that hurts"Sasuke said pretending to be offended. Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead.

_**A/N:So what do you think? I bet I pissed someone off by end the chapter in the middle a lemon scene. Chapter 17 on the way I swear it on the name of love and the life of this story.**_

_**Hint: Beware of time going by **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: So yeah like I said before Time Lapse. R&R**_

Six months later Itachi still hasn't woken up. During that time Sasuke was becoming distant. When no one keep-ed an eye on him he would go to the hospital and just watch Itachi. If they made him stay home alone he would cry and/or cut. Naruto would comfort him and than they would cuddle or something of that nature.

"Come let's go to the park." Naruto said after school as the gang picked what the wanted to do in the school student parking lot where Temari and Neji parked their cars.

"Why can't I just go home?" Sasuke said in his new normal depressing tone. No one was use to yet and just stare at him for a minute. "What?"

"Nothing." someone in the group dare to answer.

"Whatever." Sasuke spat.

"Ok than."Naruto said changing the subject before Sasuke walk away. "Come let's go to the park."

"You can do whatever you guys want I'm going for a walk or something. Don't follow."Sasuke said as he walked away.

Everyone stared at each other to see who would go follow him anyway. Naruto always when after the Uchiha and honestly he did want to this time. After Sasuke was out of eye sight they stared at Naruto. Naruto ignored their stares. "So we going to the park or not?"

"Ouch that's going to hurt later." Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto said pretending he did know what he meant.

"You're going to get your butt kicked later." Neji said.

"He said he said didn't want to be follow." Naruto said.

"OK even thou I hate Sasuke and don't give a damn about him you love him and you would normal followed him anyway so what's wrong?"Neji said. Naruto sighed and look to the ground than back up.

"Sasuke isn't Sasuke right now and... I really didn't want to piss him off."Naruto said than looked at the ground.

"What wrong? What Sasuke do to you?"Garra asked.

"Nothing. I just did want to get into a random fight tonight." Naruto said than walked away.

"You think Sasuke is hurt Naruto don't you." Kiba said to Garra. Garra nodded.

**TO SASUKE:**

Meanwhile Sasuke started walking around the neighborhood as he mumbled to himself. "I can't believe what their doing to me." he mumbled as he remember what his uncle said a couple days ago.

****Flashback*****

Four days earlier his uncle called and very soon they started talking about this,"We can't have Itachi on life support forever." Uncle Madara said.

"I know but can we have him on just for a little longer, Tsunade said he said can wake up and,-"Sasuke started to say but his relative interrupted him.

"Sasuke do you know thous chances? It was a drug indued coma mean I know Tsunade already gave him to wake him up and he hasn't so,-"Madara said.

"You don't even care about Itachi or me-"Sasuke started to say but his phone discharged cutting him off. Sasuke throw his phone across the room.

**** End Of Flashback****

_**A/N: I'm so so sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I'm busy. Anyway I would love it you review,favorite,follow,etc. **_


	18. AN

_**A/N: So normally in NYC we would have a week off but instead we have two days off so I won't be able to update to the extant I would like not to mention I have midterms Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I'm so sorry but don't hate me, don't stop reading, and no flame. Please and if you do need to flame take it out on NYC schools not me. **_


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Who's happy chapter 18 is out? **_

Sasuke was walk around an think out loud. The thought of what his uncles may do was driving him crazy. "I...swear..." he kicked a can in front of him so hard it flew across the street than it hit Karin who was wearing a white lab coat for no reason. "Ow" she said. Sasuke walked by her but payed no real attention to her. "Hey Sasuke." she said blushing.

"Hn" Sasuke said than walked a little faster to get away from her.

"So did you-"Karin stuttered.

"Get away from me."Sasuke said coldly. Karin pretended to be hurt.

"Why should I Sasuke-kun?" she said sweetly and flirtatiously but still "hurting". Sasuke rolled his eyes he really was in no mood to deal with her fangirlness. He was anger because of the thought of what his uncles wanted to do and upset for the same reason. He quickened his pace. Karin cut in front of the depressed emotional wrecked black-haired boy and stood in front of him.

"Karin I'm not in the mood,the answer is no, and I'm not single."Sasuke said.

"I know but..." Karin said stepping a little closer. "Nothing is stopping you from cheating." Sasuke and everyone else knew she was a slovenly dame but...was she being serious?

"You are a hussy." Sasuke said well spat was more like it.

"That's hurt Sasuke-kun." Karin said "accidentally" unbutton the first three button of her lab coat. Sasuke really didn't care. He rolled his eyes and than pushed Karin out of the way and walk away. "What wrong with you? You can't push a girl."

Sasuke was tired of Karin. "You know what Karin?"he yelled "I don't care you are a horny,self center, annoying, fangirl, bitch!" Sasuke yelled. Karin looked hurt she probable was to this time. "I really don't need this right now." Something in Karin's head snapped the next thing she said was shocking Sasuke expected a fangirl response but that's not what he got.

"OK whatever, but if you're pushing me away like this what are you doing to Naruto?" she said. Sasuke stayed there silently until he realized something.

"Why do you even care?" Sasuke said "You don't even know what I have to go through." Sasuke said but it almost sounding like a whisper.

"I don't" she lied "but he does and I just realized something." she said.

"What?"he said not care.

"What are you doing at this part of town I know you like to walk but..." Karin said.

"I walk like you said." Sasuke said.

"OK why at this part of town and why alone?"

"You are so caring all of sudden?" Sasuke said. She walk up to him grabbed his wrist and showed it to him. "And why do you care? Its not like you understand."

"I care because I like and you say I don't understand but you don't know me Sasuke Uchiha." Karin said. Sasuke got pestered by the conversion.

"Screw this." Sasuke fussed. He push Karin out of his way and started walking. Of course she followed. Sasuke notice and turn around faster than the speed of light. "WHAT KARIN WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT WITH ME?!" he yelled.

"I just wanted to help." she said.

"Well I don't need you help." Sasuke said coldly.

"Sasuke you always have a reason for doing something and I just wanted to help. Is that a crime?" Karin said and that take a step back because she was expecting to be pushed again.

"Unless you know were I can get a gun just leave me alone." Sasuke said in a distance tone.

"Why do you want a gun?" Karin said trying to get in Sasuke business like a fangirl. Like always.

"I thought you wanted to help and that's how you can help. Do you know were I can get a gun?" Sasuke said.

For a minute she had an internal conflict with in herself. "Should I?" she thought. "What is he going to do?, Sasuke doesn't need me to worry about him but,..."

"Well?" he asked impatiently and distantly.

She sighed. "Fine." she said giving in to herself. "I know someone I'll take you to him on one condition."

"And that is?" he asked again with impatience and emotionally distant. He expected for her fangirlness to pop out and she would have said something like: "Kiss me Sasuke-kun." if that was the case he would have slapped her. That's why it was a shock when she said...

"Don't blame me for what happens. " Karin said knowing what she is going to get Sasuke in.

Sasuke was somewhat confused but didn't care. "Whatever lets go."

Fifteen minutes later Karin lead Sasuke into a building that looked like its seen better days. Karin lead him upstairs at an apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered after the second knock she picked the lock and they walked inside. The apartment was past packed well the living room was anyway people were smoking and you could hear sound moaning both of pleasure and pain coming from other rooms. As Sasuke walked by a really creepy guy with black hair up to his shoulders, pale skin and weird eyes this guy slap Sasuke's butt. Sasuke stood there in shock. He took and pulled Sasuke back and sat him on his lap and than started to kiss Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moved around in this creepy man's lap who grip was getting tighter. All of sudden Sasuke felt something he really didn't want to feel. So it made him jump. Karin turn expecting Sasuke to right behind her. Instead she saw Sasuke try to get out of someone's grip. She ran to Sasuke pulled him off the long haired brunet than slapped that man in one quick motion. " Orochimaru I told you not to mess with me." she yelled.

"I couldn't help it your new boy toy is so cute." he said staring at an emotionally scared Sasuke (well more than usual).

"He is not that kind of boy." she said.

"All the better for me my dear." Orochimaru hissed.

"Pervert" she said and than dragged Sasuke into a bedroom.

"Why'd you drag me in here?" Sasuke said seeming unfazed. Thank god to his Uchiha poker face that worked on everyone these day but Naruto.

"You OK?" she asked confused. She was expecting Sasuke to break down but, he didn't.

"Hn" he said "can we just get a gun and go? This place gives me the creeps." she nodded.

They walk to the back and before the opened the door they knew they were about to walk into problems. "You know what I don't care I need that money you owe me." a white chocolate skin brunet yelled at his phone and pacing as they walked in. " You have two day two fucking days OK?" he yelled "Two days and that's it" than he close the phone than sat on a large red sofa.

"Hey Sai" Karin said.

"Whacha need?" he said as if nothing happened.

" I need a gun nothing big and ammo." Sasuke said.

"Come here"Sai said to Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to Sai. Sai pulled out a black case out of underneath the sofa, he took out a small sliver pistol. "Here" Sasuke reached for it but Sai didn't let him have it. "Money first."

"How much?" Sasuke said.

"Because this is your first purchase...um... twenty but with ammo thirty." Sai said "Oh and in cash." Sasuke handed Sai the money and started to walk out Karin followed.

**TO NARUTO:**

Meanwhile Naruto is alone sitting under the tree where him and Sasuke craved N+S in a heart. Naruto is just there thinking, wondering, dreaming, etc. Naruto would normally be running around or playing basketball or baseball but oddly he wasn't in the mood for anything. "I could go find Sasuke." he thought "Na Sasuke can take care of himself but..." Naruto go up and decided to go home or what he called home for the last couple of months ,Sasuke's apartment, Naruto's parent thought it was a good idea to have someone stay with Sasuke and they knew that Naruto and Sasuke seem closer so they said why not. When he got home he saw that someone left a voice message.

_**A/N: So like I said before I can't update every two days like I was planing to the week. I'm soo sorry hope you enjoy this chapter R & R. Please. Please with sugar on top. **_


	20. Chapter 19 (The End)

_**A/N: Be careful when you read the flashbacks they are a little all over the place. O and some are repeated I think so yea. And **__**vladimirhellsing42**__** for the help.**_

Naruto clicked the button to hear the message.

**STARTING MESSAGE: **

**Hey Sasuke this is your uncle Madara and before you delete this message I recommend you listen to it first even thou I know you hate me right now, we have decided to take Itachi off life support tomorrow at 4:30. I recommend you come and say goodbye. I'm sorry Sasuke but that what need to be done. **

**ENDING MESSAGE: **

Naruto was in shock Sasuke did mention none of this. Suddenly his blood started to boil as he replayed the message and notice how Sasuke's uncle said all of that in a uninterested tone like he even care if Sasuke said goodbye. Naruto was about to pick up Sasuke's house phone and throw it out the window but something stopped him. Naruto decided to sit on Sasuke's sofa and started watching TV.

**TO SASUKE:**

Sasuke is outside his apartment and made sure that if Naruto was in the apartment he wouldn't see the gun he hid in his shirt. Slowly Sasuke climbed the stairs think about everything that happened. Not everything that happened in the last six or seven months, but everything from his first memory to now.

_**(A/N: I'm not bring from 2 years old to 15 or 16 years old so just enjoy the memories I give you.)**_

********************** Flashbacks ************************

Someone moved in next door and Sasuke's mom was baking something to go say hi. "Mom do I really have to go say hi I have to do my H.W." Itachi wined.

"Yea you do." his father said from the sofa. Little 4 year old Sasuke stumbled with messy hair and a navy blue baby blanket into the room.

"I see someone woke up from their nap." his mom said putting the cake 4 year old mixer into a pan than in the oven.

"Wha-"Sasuke said. She walked over to Sasuke and carried him than kiss Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

" Still sleepy?" she said.

"No" Sasuke said sleepy.

**Three hours later (because I don't want to bore you)**

Later the cake was baked and mama uchiha made the enter tier family go say hi to the new neighbors. She made someone knock on the door. Than a boy around Sasuke's age with blond hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Hello is your mommy or daddy home?" She asked to the young boy.

"Naruto who's at the door?" a man that looked like the older version of the the four year old 4 year old boy said.

"Hi were your neighbors the Uchiha." Mother Uchiha said handing them the cake.

"Come in" he said.

The Uchihas walked in the apartment and into the living area. Sasuke was still a little sleepy and trying not to fall asleep on the couch because that would be rude. Anyway Naruto like of having a friend that lived close by. "Wanna play?" Naruto said.

"OK" Sasuke said than yawned.

"Kay follow me"Naruto said. Sasuke did.

* * *

"Sasuke come over here mom and dad want to talk to you over the phone." Itachi yelled to his younger brother who was watching TV. Sasuke walk over to Itachi who handed him house phone.

"Hi Mom and Dad!" Sasuke said so gladly. "Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital working." his mom said.

" You guys working late?"he asked.

"Your mom is" his dad said.

"Come home soon." Sasuke said.

"We well" His parents said in unison.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day and seven year old Naruto and Sasuke have been playing all day and they decide to lay in the grass instead of running around playing tag. They start looking at the clouds. "What do you see?" Naruto said.

"Fluff" Sasuke said. Naruto almost laughed.

"No." he said "I mean what shapes or objects to you see." Sasuke looked confused. Naruto got closer to Sasuke and pointed to a cloud that looked like a bunny. "Look there what do you see?"

"A fluffy rabbit thingy."

"yea."

"I don't see it."

********************** End of Flashbacks ************************

Sasuke thought of things like that as he when up the stairs. He opened door to his apartment. He wasn't expecting Naruto to be home yet. "Hey"Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Come here." Naruto said patting the spot next to him.

"Later I'm tired." Sasuke said "I'm gonna lay down." Naruto got up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Kay" Naruto said.

Sasuke walks into his room close the door behind him and goes to his feet off his bed and takes out and old shoebox. His slowly put the gun in the box put didn't close the box but don't close the box. He just stayed there staring at this fully load gun. That gun for some reason made him think of his parents. That was probably the last thing they saw before...it happened. After that Itachi randomly popped in his mind. Sasuke finally had enough. "Naruto" he said hiding the gun.

"Yea?" Naruto said walking in the room.

"Can you go buy me some ramen?" Sasuke said.

"OK" Naruto about to leave but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing him by the arm and holding him close and tight than give the blond a surprise kiss. They finally departed after a good long minute. That kiss was so prefect so sweet, soft, gentle, it was even better than prefect. To bad Naruto didn't know what was going to happened once he left. "Still want be to go?"

"Yes I'm hungry." Sasuke said. Naruto turn around to leave but was stop with Sasuke saying this. "Love you"

"I love you too."Naruto answered than left.

Sasuke waited until he heard the door slam and lock. Sasuke slowly walked to his door and locked it. He waited a minute than took out the gun again with a notebook he's been writing in for the last 6 months Naruto and the school therapist said it would help but it didn't. Sasuke open the book up to the last thing he wrote and set it on this desk. Sasuke sighed he sat on his bed with the gun. He just sat there rethinking everything. After rethinking everything twice he set the end of the gun to his temple and his hand slowly started to shake took a deep breath and shot. That one shot killed him instantly.

Five minutes later Naruto come back with Sasuke's ramen. He put it on the table and found it weird how Sasuke wasn't watching TV or something Sasuke told him he was tired but didn't think he would fall asleep. Naruto when to Sasuke room and try to go into Sasuke's room with out knocking on the door but it was locked. Naruto knocked Sasuke what felt like an eternity to Naruto decide to text and call him. No answer. Naruto took out the master key, which Sasuke did know about, and open the door.

He couldn't believe what he saw it was just a bloody mess. Naruto slowly walked over to Sasuke's corpse. Naruto was shocked and upset. "How can Sasuke just do that i-"he thought as he slowly touched Sasuke still warm cheek. Naruto just broke down and fell by his love. "Why did you do this to me?" he said as if Sasuke could here him. Naruto notice Sasuke's notebook and the bloody gun that was near him. Naruto starts reading the page it was open to:

_Dear, Journal or Whatever, _

_People told me to write my pain away instead of cut but I just doesn't feel write and this stupid pill they are making me take aren't helping. It's all ready at its max dose for my age group. They weren't doing anything anyway so I stopped take them all together,well all they were doing was making me sleep in class not that I even care anymore. Itachi is at the hospital still and at this point do I even care if he come out of that coma? I must if I'm yelling at my uncles to leave him on life support._

_(Sigh) what the point of me being alive? No one cares. I mean who would honestly care. I know people would say Naruto but he doesn't deserve to care for me. And I don't deserve to love him. He gives and gives and all I do is take. Take everything. I start fights sometime why because I'm alone and scared. Scared because his probably hate me for that fact. So today I'm going to end his pain. More importantly my pain, my suffering, my hurt._

_P.S: Naruto please live without me. I'm not worth it._

_Sincerity,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto through the book across the room. He looked at the the gun which surprisingly was still warm, probably because of Sasuke's blood,with tears in his eyes Naruto got next to his love's body than put the end of the gun in his mouth. "Sasuke" he thought "you were, no are my everything." than he hoped and prayed Sasuke left one friendly bullet from him just one that's all he asked...than pulled the trigger. He land near Sasuke.

* * *

_Two lover always meant to be._

_Sadly one try saving the other and for that payed with his life._

_One light trying to light up the darkness_.

* * *

_**A/N:So sorry this took forever to update. So what do you think? If you people want an alternate ending PM me, **__**review**__**, etc. **_


End file.
